Scary Bedtime Stories
'Scary Bedtime Stories '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in The Swamps district and it's 40th case of the game, also the 4th one to take place in The Swamps. Plot Bruno Filipovich. invited the player to join him on his friend Summer Klein's camping trip. That evening, Bruno and player arrived at the camp site where Summer and her friends greeted them. Few hours later, Ben's sister Polly Hathaway ran up to the team and said that she found a dead body in the lake. The team went to investigate and they found a camper Christine Rasher's upper half floating in the river. The duo sent the body to Philip Perry, who said that Christine's legs were bitten off by an alligator. However, Christine was first shot with a tranquilizer dart, meaning that the killer probably shot her and threw her body in the lake. The team questioned Polly, Summer and Italian journalist Giulianno Rose before returning to the scene of a crime. Then, Summer told them that she thinks that knows what killed Christine. Summer told the team that a creature from the lake probably killed Christine after she didn't believed in it's existance. Bruno told Summer that her theory is not real, but Summer explained that few campers got eaten alive by that creature last year. After listening to Summer's story, the team investigated abandoned camp house and found enough clues to suspect antiquarian Ignacio Muñoz and socialite Nicki Nale for the murder. Before returning to the precinct, the team interrogated Giulianno, who revealed that Christine tore up his documents about the creature of the lake after he angered her, and the team spoke to Polly, who revealed that Christine found out that she started using drugs after Ben's death. The team then returned to the station where Giulianno told them that Summer went missing. The team searched the abandoned camp house only to find Summer destroying Christine's stuff. Summer explained that Christine wanted to steal her friends after Summer have seen her talking with her squad, making her a little bit jealous . The team also investigated nearby bridge where they found vandalized pictures of Christine with Ignacio's signature. Ignacio explained that Christine didn't understand his passion for art and accidently broke an expensive elephant statue in his story. Before investigating the campsite for one last time, the team spoke to Nicki, who revealed that Christine was working as maid in her house and couldn't do anything right because she was so clumsy. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Giulianno for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Giulianno explained that he arrived in Venusville only for his research about ''the creature of the lake, however, he met Summer. One night, Summer invited him to her house without telling him that Christine is also there. Later, they ended up sleeping together. Eventually, Christine saw them and threatened to expose Giulianno for sleeping with underage girls. Giulianno was completely shocked since Summer told him that she is in fact 23-years-old. Since Summer refused to do anything about his current situation, Giulianno decided to take a matter in his own hands. He arrived earlier than everyone at the campsite and invited Christine, pretending that he is Summer. When Christine arrived, Giulianno shot her with a tranquilizer gun, dragged her to the lake and dumped her body in there. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced him to 25 years in prison. Post-trial, prisoner Hamida Mukhailif wanted to see the player and Bruno and tell them something. Hamida told them that she befriended one of Order of Specters's agent who told Hamida that secret experiments are stopped for now since OoS is missing one important substance (except for Morognium). She also promised them that she'll try her hardest to find out the location of the secret lab. When Bruno and player were ready to leave, Hamida told them she forgot her diary at the campsite last month, so she needs to write down everything she learns in case OoS finds out and decides to eliminate her. The team gave Hamida her diary. A little while later, Summer and all other campers created a suprise party for the player after putting Giulianno in prison and successfully solving Christine's murder. After all these events, Bruno and player returned to the precinct. However, Chief Bhakta told them that Hamida escaped prison and left them a note ''Meet me at the graveyard. I have tea to spill. Hurry up before they get me...'' Summary Victim: * Christine Rasher (her upper half was found floating in the lake). Murder Weapon: * Alligator Killer: * Giulianno Rose Suspects PHathawayVC40.png|Polly Hathaway SKleinVC40.png|Summer Klein GRoseVC40.png|Giulianno Rose IMunozVC40.png|Ignacio Muñoz NNaleVC40.png|Nicki Nale Quasi-suspect(s) HMukhailifVC40.png|Hamida Mukhailif Killer's Profile * The killer is a sharpshooter. * The killer chews tobacco. * The killer plays the guitar. * The killer has freckles. * The killer wears sky blue. Crime Scenes